Trust
by Hope Whitley
Summary: Hanji is not always as joyful as she seems, and she hides a rough story...


So this is a LeviHan fic. Hanji is a woman (at least in this fic). It might get a little nsfw but it's mostly fluff. I only started the smutty part and it's already 4k+ words so.  
I should warn you about mentions of abuse, and it's spoilers free unless you haven't read the manga for the last 2 years.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the first time humans could ever claim a victory, and it was thanks to a young recruit. People were celebrating in the fortress inhabited by the Scouting Legion. It hasn't been long since the last sort-of party here. Last time, they were celebrating the new members, and it was one of them who did most of the job this day. He has a big advantage: he could turn into a titan.

"This Eren guy's amazing! It's really a shame that you won't let me study him ! I wouldn't touch the neck of his Titan form! You know he can't get hurt if we don't cut in this area!"

Levi entered without knocking. Hanji was almost shouting in Erwin's office. She was a pretty pale woman, with brown hair, always styled in a fluffy ponytail. But the most distinctive thing about her despite her height –she was quite tall- was probably that she wore glasses. Whenever she was talking about Titans, she always had that sparkle in her eyes.  
At the moment he stepped in, Erwin replied:

"If by studying him you mean reducing him to minced meat, you know I won't let you. Be realistic, he might be our only chance."

Hanji's eyes were style sparkling. Back to the wall, Levi was waiting by the door. Erwin stood up and they exited the office. They walked downstairs to the big dining room.  
Everyone was here. Levi sat at the end of a table, looking around in a condescending way. Hanji, looking surprised, walked off. She came back with as many bottles of wines as her arms could carry. Erwin smiled, which was quite weird to see, actually. He was always so serious and down to earth, he never seemed to have fun. Neither did the smaller man.

"We're not going to drink all that. What if we get attacked again and no one's sober enough to go fight?  
-Levi, relax, have a glass."

Hanji served him some alcohol as she was talking, and gave him at the end of her sentence. But he really didn't want to drink. They were never safe from another attack and he knew it far too well. Hanji shrugged her shoulders and took a sip out of the glass that was meant for the corporal. He sighed:

"Well at least that means I'm not getting waisted."

Hanji smiled. She had a plan. It was simple: she would make Levi think she was getting drunk and surprising him by not being drunk. What kind of plan was that? She didn't really thought of the point, she just wanted to see how he would be with her thinking that she wouldn't remember the next day.

The thing was, she had been feeling like the dark-haired man always managed to get in teams with her. Whenever they had to do chores, prepare dinner, search for wood, and so on. Not that she was complaining, Levi was probably the best person to be with when doing the hard work. He was very skilled and fast, not to mention astonishingly strong, so Hanji never had much to do. Nonetheless, he appeared to not be fond of human companionship, and could have asked to do cores alone. He wouldn't have been the first.  
That situation was bringing back bad memories. When she was still in training, Hanji always hang out with boys. There was this one guy, who would always manage to get to do the same activities as her. She later found out that he was "deeply in love with her". But he didn't love her enough to join the Scouting Legion as well. She remembered one evening, when they were doing the dishes, he was getting uncomfortably close. She understood, with the time, that boys were constantly teased and bullied when they spent time with a girl and nothing happened – in terms of love and relationships. That was no excuse for the guy to touch her like he did. It wasn't abuse but it was close. She would still have nightmares about not being able to move, and those hands grabbing her hips and moving upward. Hanji never felt safe again during the rest of her training years. Since she left the guy to the military police brigade and went her own way, she had been feeling free and safe, again. Even thought she risked her life every time she went on a mission.

She knew that if her plan worked and Levi tried anything, she would never feel safe ever again. That was probably the meaning of all this. No one knew for the trainee guy and what happened. She didn't want it to happen again, and this time she knew she could act before the worst had happened.

"So, tell me, why won't you drink?"

Levi glanced at her. A windy sound was heard. Was it coming from him?

"What, do you have a disease or something? I swear, you never drink!  
-Fuck off, one glass and you're already drunk and even more annoying than usual."

She punched him in the arm. Not hard – it didn't seem like the black-haired one felt anything. So, maybe he was planning something on his side too.

It wasn't true that he never drank. He had, or so had Hanji been told. She never saw it. He always seemed so tired. For all she knew, it was because he was titan killer by day and cleaning man by night. He really had a problem with cleaning. While daydreaming about when could Levi sleep, Hanji noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. He had left his seat and was cleaning a table nearby. Cleaning? Now?!


End file.
